


Starring Role

by KandiSheek



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dom Steve, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Roleplay, Sub Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 10:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20851709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandiSheek/pseuds/KandiSheek
Summary: Tony has jerked off to his Captain America posters more times than he can count. Now he has a boyfriend who is tall, blonde and practically made of muscles. Did anyone really expect him not to seize the opportunity?





	Starring Role

**Author's Note:**

> HERE WE GO AGAIN, BABY! Yeah, I'm doing this again. I'm not sure I'll have the time to write something for all days of Kinktober but seeing as I somehow managed to pull it off last year I'm pretty optimistic. This year will be a bit different though because I probably won't stick to just Stony for all 31 days. I've read through the prompts and already have ideas for some Stucky, Winteriron or Stuckony stories so if that's your jam, stick around! I'm using the prompt list by vexy-sins by the way, just in case anyone's interested.
> 
> I'm also gonna challenge myself by NOT using any of the prompts I already did last year. I want it to be an all new experience and to kind of force myself out of my comfort zone, maybe write some kinks I never have before and wouldn't consider otherwise, we'll see. Anyhow, if you want to come along on this month of absolute filth, thank you so much for reading! It means a lot to me.
> 
> Now, for this story I went with a no-powers AU because I find the idea of Steve roleplaying as Captain America absolutely hilarious. They're about college-aged. I imagine Tony being 19ish and Steve maybe like 23 or so. Bit of an age gap but not enough to be creepy. They dabble in D/S but don't do it that often and are both switches when it comes to who's the sub and who's the dom. Anyway, thanks for reading and I'll see you around!
> 
> By the way, if there's any specific prompt you want to see throughout the month, please leave a suggestion. I can't promise that I'll do it but maybe I'll find a way to incorporate it somehow :)
> 
> Kinktober Prompt 01: Roleplay

“Wow,” Steve said, blinking at the costume Tony had thrust into his hands. “That's, uh –“

“Custom made,” Tony said proudly, hands on his hips and a wide grin on his face. “It's real kevlar too. Oh wait –“ He rummaged through his bag, pulling out the final piece and piling it on top of the bundle in Steve's arms with a satisfied nod. “There. That's all of it.”

Steve sighed. “Do I want to know how much you spent on this?”

“Probably not,” Tony said, not at all concerned. “Besides, when my boyfriend agrees to make my fantasies come true I want it to be perfect.”

Steve gave him a small smile and Tony grinned back at him before slapping him on the ass.

“Alright then, forward march, soldier!”

Steve shook his head as he walked off to the bathroom, saluting half-heartedly. “Aye aye, Captain.”

“Nope, that's you tonight!” Tony called after him right as the door closed. Steve took a deep breath, pointedly not looking in the mirror as he pulled off his clothes, did a cursory scrub to get rid of any work sweat before he slipped into the costume. Well, _tried_ to slip –

“Jesus, how many buckles did you put on this thing?” Steve shouted through the door as he tried to wrestle the fabric into submission. It bunched annoyingly at his back and the whole thing was so tight that the suit kept folding over on itself.

“It's authentic!” Tony called back and Steve grunted when he finally got it over his shoulders. He fastened the buckles one by one, smoothing them down until nothing pinched anymore and – well, it actually fit like a glove. Huh.

“Where'd you get my measurements?” Steve asked loudly and heard Tony hum distractedly. He was probably playing with his tablet or whatever technology was within reach.

“My tailor still had them from the gala last month.”

Steve grimaced. He was still traumatized by that lady.

He pulled the boots onto his feet – also surprisingly comfortable – and donned the gloves, tugging everything into place before he turned to look in the mirror –

And stopped dead in his tracks.

“Woah,” he said dumbly, running his eyes over the suit's neat lines, the way it hugged his body in all the right places, emphasizing his broad shoulders and thin waist. He turned and almost snorted at the sight. Yeah, Tony had definitely spent a lot of time getting the measurements for his ass right. Any tighter and he'd rip right through it.

“Steve?” Tony knocked on the door. “How you doing in there?”

“I'll be right out,” Steve said, running a hand through his hair to straighten it out before he reached for the cowl and pulled it over his head and – yeah, okay, he could definitely see the appeal. He picked up the final accessory, the iconic metal shield, and took a moment to just pose in front of the mirror. The cut of the uniform automatically made him stand taller, shoulders back and chest out which – huh. Maybe he _should_ try out for the army.

“Come on, sweet cheeks, I'm dying out here. Are you almost done?”

Steve took a deep breath before he reached for the door knob, unlocking it and stepping out. He'd barely closed the door behind him when he heard Tony gasp loudly and turned to face him.

Tony looked – well he looked absolutely shocked but his eyes were _hungry_ as they traced every inch of Steve – of the _suit_ and Steve cleared his throat a little nervously.

“You called for me, Mr Stark?”

Tony's eyes snapped up to meet his and they were so dark that Steve involuntarily gulped. “Oh no, I think it was _you_ who called for _me_, Mr Rogers. Kept me waiting though.”

Oh, okay. Steve straightened his shoulders, shifting his stance wider as he schooled his face into something more neutral.

“Patience is a virtue, Stark. I thought you'd understood that by now.”

Tony's eyes glinted with delight, giving Steve a soft smile before he slipped into character with a shit-eating grin. “Oh, I'm sure you'll find ways to teach me some manners, _Captain_.”

And oh, that was – hotter than Steve expected really. He stepped closer to the bed where Tony sat lounged against the headboard and slowly bent over to put down the shield. As he straightened he could see Tony staring at his ass and licking his lips. Internally smirking he frowned in mock disapproval.

“Is that any way to talk to your superior, Stark? Maybe I _should_ teach you a lesson.” He put his hands on his hips, nodding his head towards the edge of the bed. “Get over here.”

Tony immediately scrambled into position, his dick already straining against the fabric of his thin sweatpants. Of course he wasn't wearing any underwear.

“Strip,” Steve said and felt his blood rush downwards when Tony obeyed without question, throwing off his shirt and wiggling out of his pants eagerly. He couldn't help but stare at Tony's erection for a moment, already so hard for him, before he noticed that Tony had caught him in the act.

“Dirty old man,” Tony said cheekily and that was a joke he made often, small as the age difference was between them, but in this context it felt darker, almost indecent. Steve was surprised by how much it turned him on. “You want me on my knees for you?”

Oh, Steve _did_ want that.

“You'd like that, wouldn't you?” Steve asked rhetorically, grabbing Tony's hair to pull his head back and relishing the shudder that went through Tony at that. “I know you would. You're always so eager to please, aren't you, Tony?”

Tony's eyes were almost black with desire but he still gave Steve a smirk. “Have to service my country, don't I?”

Steve really wanted to roll his eyes but figured Captain America wouldn't do that. Instead he frowned in disapproval, pulling Tony's hair until he gasped. “Getting smart with me, are we, Stark? Maybe you should put your money where your mouth is.” He smirked. “Or maybe I should do it for you.”

He grabbed Tony by the shoulders and pushed him down until he went to his knees, looking up at Steve almost challengingly. Steve hummed, stepping forward to nudge Tony's hard cock with his boot, ignoring Tony's choked gasp.

“So hard just from a few words? Are you sure you can handle this?”

Tony cocked his eyebrow with a smirk. “Are _you?"_

Steve scoffed. “Don't get fresh with me, son.” Tony shuddered at that and Steve smirked. “I think I've heard enough out of you.” He undid the lowest buckle on the suit with one hand, using the other to guide Tony closer as he pulled out his cock through the flap of fabric. “Make yourself useful.”

Tony looked him straight in the eye as he bent forward to take Steve in his mouth and Steve had to take a deep breath to hold back a moan at how Tony's tongue slid along the underside of his cock. “Come on, I don't have all day.”

Tony immediately got to work, bobbing up and down on Steve's cock with sure movements. When his breathing hitched Steve looked down to see him gripping his own cock, stroking carefully. Steve hummed.

“Don't come yet. You're supposed to learn something here.”

Tony's eyes snapped up to him and Steve tried to look as unaffected as possible as he gripped Tony's hair and stilled him.

“This isn't about you,” Steve said firmly and slowly pushed his cock into Tony's mouth before pulling all the way out, giving Tony a chance to stop him. Tony just panted, eyes locked on Steve's, so Steve guided him back down, holding him in place so he could fuck his mouth with shallow thrusts that made his toes curl. “You – ah. You're here for my pleasure only, do you understand?”

Tony nodded, pupils blown wide and his hands clamped down on his own cock. Steve pulled his hair tighter and Tony moaned, eyes rolling back into his head.

“That's what I want,” Steve panted, pulling Tony just a little further down on his cock until he could feel him swallow around the head. “When I come home from – fuck, from a mission, I wanna know that you'll be there, just waiting for me to shove my cock down your throat.” Tony's breathing hitched when Steve's grip tightened. “You'd do that for me, right? Look at me.” Tony opened his eyes sluggishly. “Yeah, you'd love that. Being Captain America's dirty little secret.”

Tony moaned around his cock and Steve's hips stuttered forward. “Fuck,” he hissed, feeling that familiar tightening in his stomach. “I would... go on patrol in the mornings, get myself all worked up thinking about you all day and come into your tent at night so I can fuck you through your cot.”

Tony whimpered and Steve looked down to see him fucking into his own fist, matching Steve's thrusts. He growled. “We'd have to be careful though. Don't want anyone to know that Captain America is fucking another man, do we? I'd – _fuck,_ hold you down, hand over your mouth so no one can hear you but me, maybe gag you, would you like that?”

He thrust forward hard enough that Tony choked, throat convulsing around his dick, and Steve held him down until Tony's eyes became glassy before he pulled back, letting him take a deep, rasping breath.

“You'd let me, right, Tony?” Steve asked quietly, pulling Tony's hair just hard enough to make him groan. “Tell me.”

“Yeah,” Tony said and the rasp in his voice made something coil in Steve's gut. “I'd let you. Fuck, I'd wait for you all day, please –“

“Please what?” Steve asked, hissing when Tony mouthed at the head of his cock. He pulled him back harshly, making Tony whimper. “You want something?”

“Please,” Tony whined, looking at Steve with blown eyes. “Want you to... fuck my mouth, please.”

Steve moaned, hands clenching in Tony's hair. “Fuck, Tony.” He pushed back in as Tony opened his mouth wide, sucking him down eagerly. “Fuck. You want Captain America to come in your mouth?”

Tony groaned, hand flying over his cock. Steve pushed harder, feeling his abs contract as heat built in his cock, his balls drawing up –

“Shit,” he gritted out, pulling out of Tony's mouth and gripping himself with his gloved hand, jerking off hard and fast. Tony tilted his head back and opened his mouth and that – _fuck._

“If you get come on my suit you'll clean it up with your tongue,” he panted and Tony moaned at that, hips jerking forward into his own fist. “Oh yeah, fuck, just a little –“

“Steve,” Tony groaned, his voice cracking on the name, and that was all it took. Steve thrust forward with a moan as he milked his cock, getting it all over Tony's face, his mouth, his cheeks –

And Tony convulsed, curling in on himself as he came, his whole body shaking as he painted stripes all over the floor and Steve's boots. He panted harshly, his face lax in pleasure as his body slumped. Steve's knees felt too weak to hold him up much longer so he sat heavily on the bed, Tony still kneeling between his spread thighs.

“Go on then,” Steve said gruffly, nudging Tony with his boot. “Clean up your mess.”

Tony didn't even hesitate before leaning down and running his tongue up the leather of Steve's boot, following the trail of come. Steve felt all the air punch out of his lungs at the sight.

“Fuck,” he mumbled under his breath as Tony cleaned him up, only straightening when he got it all so he could lean against Steve's knee and give him a content smile. Steve traced the curve of it with his thumb, rubbing away some of the come on Tony's face before he leaned forward to give him a deep kiss, pulling him into his arms. Tony hummed, lips still stretched into a soft smile.

When Steve finally pulled away he was sure his face looked just as mushy as he felt. “How are you feeling?”

“Awesome,” Tony sighed contently, hugging Steve around the waist. “Thank you.”

“You were amazing,” Steve said quietly. “So good for me. Was it how you imagined it?”

Tony's eyes were bright as he looked up at Steve and Steve's heart clenched at the sight. “Better. I loved it.”

Steve smiled softly. “Good.” He pulled Tony up so they could both lie on the bed, wrapped around each other. “I loved it too.”

Tony sighed happily as he put his arms around Steve and he couldn't resist grabbing his ass through the fabric, humming approvingly.

“We're definitely keeping the costume by the way.”

Steve chuckled. “Sure thing, Tony.”


End file.
